I Hate Love
by cookiemonster1012
Summary: Therese Collins, Daughter of Aphrodite, hates love. She's hated it ever since her mom left her dad and made their family fall apart. Short 5-7 chapter story, about an OC and maybe a ship. Percabeth, Tratie, and Chris/Clarisse. Rated T for a decent amount of cursing.


**I was bored, so I made up an OC. I think the OC will be paired with Nico, but maybe not. The OC isn't me. Actually, I'm not sure where I got her from. I just really like OCs. Anyways, I'll probably do a lot of these often-just random OCs at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter or wherever. They'll be five or so chapters long each and if you want one just PM me. Also, I try not to make my characters Mary-Sues. So if I do, don't hesitate to leave a review telling me. I really want to improve my writing. This is set right after The Last Olympian, a few months later, in October.s**

I woke up on a soft bed, looking up at a white ceiling. I immediately panicked. The last thing I remembered was the car veering off of the highway into the side rail, and the awful crashing noise that came after. If I really strained my mind, I could see a hazy face-but I couldn't make out any of the features.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. If I could just figure out where I was, I could calm down. The room looked like a hospital; except for there were no monitors. There was a bed, which I was still lying on, after a failed attempt to get up, and there was a fan with a light on it. I took another deep breath, but I still didn't calm down.

I lay there for a few minutes, trying to remember anything that would help me, when someone came in. I glanced up warily. It was a boy, about my age. I pushed myself into a half-sitting, half-lying position, wincing as I did so. It seemed that crashing into a side-rail wasn't good for my body.

I tried to ask the guy where I was, but my voice wasn't working. I frowned.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood," he answered. I coughed, and then cleared my throat.

"Who are you, what the hell is this place, and where's my family?" I asked. Those were pretty much the three things I really wanted to know. I at least wanted to make sure he wasn't some creeper off of the street, and it was my natural instinct to want to know where I was. Also, I distinctly remembered, if I went back further than crashing, my family in the car with me. My dad was driving, and my (adopted) sister was in the front. I always hated how she got to sit in the front. I was perfectly capable of sitting in the front. I mean, fourteen year olds _should_ be able to sit in the front.

The guy responded to my questions, cutting my inner-rant off. "Nico di Angelo. Camp Half-Blood."

"Third question," I retorted, glancing around the room, avoiding the guy-Nico's eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know. They're not dead. Not yet, anyway."

I took another deep breath, and another after that, and then another. Then I just sat there. "How do you know that?" I eased my legs out of the blanket, wincing, and slowly turned so my feet were on the outside edge of the bed.

"Son of Hades," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Hades some Greek god? Of like, the Underworld," I added. "Or wait, is your dad named Hades? That's kind of a weird name, but whatever. No offense or anything."

Nico looked at me dead-on. "No, my dad _is_ Hades."

I shifted. "Okay. Whatever you say." I started to stand up, but then fell back down, my head spinning. "Shit. Okay." I tried to calm myself down, to stop the spinning in my head, but it wasn't working. "Can I got outside?"

"Yeah. Chiron probably wants to meet you anyways." Nico stood up, and then offered me a hand. I frowned. "I can walk by myself," I said, attempting to stand up again.

I leaned against the wall for a few minutes, trying to stop the head-spinning. I took a deep breath, again. "Alright. I can walk." That was a total lie. I felt like crap, but you know, he didn't have to know that. He walked out of the door, down a hallway, and into a living room, where a guy in a wheelchair was sitting.

I only saw the guy in the wheelchair when I got to the room, which was about ten minutes later. And by that time, I was feeling like shit, my head was throbbing, and I was seeing black spots. I didn't even ask, I just collapsed into the nearest chair I could find, leaning back in it and trying to get rid of the throbbing.

"Nico," said the guy in the wheelchair (or GITW, for short), "Why don't you go get some nectar?"

I could hear footsteps going down the hall. I lifted my head up slightly. "Can you please explain why I'm here? Like, shouldn't I be in a hospital? Or, you know, in school? And where _is_ my family?"

"First, introductions," the GITW said. "I am Chiron, activities director here at camp." He paused, like he was waiting for something. I realized he was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh. I'm Therese." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. _Ow. That hurts._ I lifted my head back up again. "So now can you explain why I'm here? _Please_?"

The GITW (I suppose I should call him Chiron. Everyone has odd names around here.) stayed quiet, and then asked, "Do you know much about Greek Mythology?"

I was about to shrug, but then thought better of it. Although my head hurt, I was pretty sure shrugging was going to make my shoulders hurt. "I used to love it, as a kid. I mean, its _mythology._ We all have to grow up sometimes. So, um, why am I here again?"

"It's real," Chiron said. "For instance, you just met Nico. His father is Hades."

I frowned. This was getting downright _weird._ Maybe it was a dream. I blinked, but I was still in the same chair, in the same room, feeling like crap (better than shit), and thinking this guy was going senile. I mean, he did look old. He probably was. Either way, I needed to get out of here.

That's when things got even weirder. Chiron, Wheelchair Guy, whatever, got up, _out of his wheelchair. _He kept getting up out of it until it looked like he was standing up. But instead of having two legs, like any normal person, he had _four legs._ _With hooves._

I'm honestly not proud of what I did, but I screamed. A loud, ear-piercing generally girly scream. I scrambled to get up out of the chair, and I did, backing up until I hit something. At this point, I was scared out of my mind. The only issue was, my whole body hurt like hell, so I didn't move, I just looked around.

I had bumped into a person, I guess. There were three people standing in the doorway-one being Nico, another being a slightly taller, black haired guy, and the last being a curly-haired blonde, looking back and forth between the horse guy and I.

I was standing in between the horse guy (I guess technically his name was still Chiron) and the three people.

"Word of advice: don't turn into a horse in front of new campers," the black haired guy muttered.

I glanced between him and Chiron. "He's a _horse_?" my voice was strangled and incredulous and basically pretty weak and scared.

"Yup. A centaur," the black haired kid said. "Is she a new camper?" he asked Chiron.

Chiron came walking (sorry, _trotting_ or whatever horse-people do) over to me. "Yes. Percy, I trust you can give her a tour?"

"So Greek gods are real."

"Yep."

"And they have kids, although all that stuff is considered myths."

"Yep."

"And I'm supposedly a child of one of these gods."

"Yep. Which one of your parents is it?"

I carefully picked my way down the hill. After drinking this iced-apple-juice sort of thing (which tasted like fettuccine alfredo, but that was beside the point) I felt a lot better, but I still wasn't taking any chances. Nico and the girl, Annabeth, had gone off to dinner, and instead, I got a tour. I assumed Percy, the black haired guy giving me the tour, wasn't too happy about missing dinner, but he seemed fine. "What do you mean?" I asked, dodging a rock. I glanced upward. There were fields to the left of me, along with a hug forest. Straight forward, there was a beach, and to the right, there were twelve little houses with a bunch of statues and a big hall near the little houses.

"Which parent do you live with?"

"My dad." I frowned. "How'd you know I only have one parent? Oh, wait, never mind. So, how do you know who your parent is?"

"They claim you. During the campfire, while you're eating, wherever. How they claim you depends on your parent."

"Oh?" I asked, glancing at the little houses we were approaching. Oh, wait those were cabins, not little houses. "Who's your parent?"

"Poseidon."

"How did he claim you?"

"Trident over my head. But everyone's different. Aphrodite gives you a makeover, for instance."

"Oh, god, that must suck." We were right next to the cabins now. "What are the cabins for?" I asked, starting to peek into one. Percy pulled me back.

"You're not supposed to go into any that aren't your own," he explained. "The gods get mad."

"Oh, so you live in one based off of your parent. That's not really fair."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"What if I got stuck with a bunch of assholes? Is that fair? No. They're just my family."

"Some cabins are empty. So some people are alone."

"I hope that's me," I muttered. I walked further ahead, not bothering to wait for Percy and not bothering to look into any of the cabins. When I got near this dollhouse-like cabin, there was a red light sort of over me, but I just kept walking and it disappeared soon. It was probably a light. I mean, it was getting dark. I don't know why you'd have a _red_ light, but whatever.

I had walked around the U-shaped area and gotten to an all-gold cabin when I noticed I was wearing a dress. (Laugh all you want, but I really wasn't looking at the ground.) I don't wear dresses. That's just not me. I only wear a dress if I have to, and I only had to for my eighth grade semi-formal, which wasn't even fun. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, and sure enough, when I looked at my reflection in the shiny, obnoxious gold cabin, I had makeup on.

I have never worn makeup in my life and I was always hoping it'd stay that way, but apparently not. By this time, Percy had caught up to me and I was realizing what had happened.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, huh?" Percy asked. He grinned while I glared. "I never would have guessed it."

**Leave me a review with what you thought! I stayed up all night to write that and I'm kinda getting tired, oh well. But please give feedback! I'd love to hear it! It's five pages and 1,902 words on Microsoft Word.**


End file.
